If They Had Lived
by CullenLove002
Summary: A wonderfully plausible version of what would have have happened if Lily and James had survived the night of Voldemort's attack  explanation included . What would Harry's life had been if he'd had parents to love and care for him? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Heather-Anne Potter sat outside her home in Godric's Hollow on a chilly Halloween night. She handed candy out to the muggle children without really thinking about it. Her son, her only son, had been marked for death by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and that was the only thing that occupied her mind every second of every day since she'd found out. She knew few things about the situation, those being;1. Her little grandson, Harry, was somehow linked to the Dark Lord, a connection that He wanted destroyed. 2. Her Son's wife and child were now in hiding, somewhere in this town of Godric's Hollow, but where – she wasn't sure, only Sirius Black knew. 3. It was her job as a mother, grandmother, to keep her babies safe.

Heather-Anne's eyes shifted back and forth across the dark street. Seeing so many adults dressed in cloaks and differently assorted costumes made it difficult to be sure that You-Know-Who wasn't waltzing through the place. But as the fear engulfed her – the idea of seeing her son dead on the floor in a flash of green light – she spotted a man in a dark cloak walking slowly into the darkness. Dropping her bowl of candy in front of a thrilled ten year old, Heather-Anne took off at a sprint, wand at the ready, and pointed it at the man in the cloak. She shoved him without thinking to see his face.

"Whoah, whoah, lady," The man said, steadying himself, and holding his hands up in surrender. Mrs. Potter sighed, raised her wand under her sleeve and whispered "Obliviate" under her breath, erasing the man's memory of the event. She shook her head, and turned toward the road.

And that was when she _really_ saw Him. A sudden chill washed over her as she saw the man walking in a straight line toward one house in particular. Again, she began to run.

"Stop!" She yelled, panting in the brisk October air. "Stop, I beg you!" She came into contact with the man, and as she grabbed His arm a feeling of bone chilling ice coursed through her body and she knew she had the right man. "Have mercy, please have mercy!" she begged.

"Back away, hag!" the high, cold voice yelled. "You needn't die,"

"My only son! My grandson! Please, have mercy!"

"I said back away!" The Dark Lord shoved the old woman aside. But Heather-Anne Potter wasn't done yet. She grabbed Him by the foot and pulled.

"Take me, take me instead – but spare my family, please, have mercy."

But her pleas meant nothing to the Dark Lord – her love meant nothing. And with another high pitched, ice crackling laugh, He sent a bright flash of green light at the woman, and Heather-Anne Potter was gone.

But her efforts were not in vain.

The Dark Lord continued to the white house, hearing the voices from outside the house. He walked through the garden gate without hesitation, and strode straight to the door. It was unlocked – the foolish family, putting their trust in cowards, easily manipulated scum, and not even having the brains to lock their front door. With a bang, he sent the door off its hinges.

"Lily!" He heard the first Potter yell, "It's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

The Dark Lord laughed as Potter came into view. The fool wasn't even carrying his wand. But the Dark lord saw no reason to kill this man, stupid as he was. With a flick of his wrist, there was another bang and Potter was thrown backwards. He then turned His gaze up the stairs, where He could hear the frantic panting of the woman that one of his faithful servants had begged Him to spare the life of.

He made it up the stairs and laughed at the feeble attempt to bard the door – which too crumbled with a wave of His wand. He heard the woman scream, and a smile spread across his face.

"No! Not Harry! Please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl!" He yelled as the woman with red hair clung to her child.

"Please not Harry, please not Harry! Have mercy, have mercy," she begged – the same as the old woman outside the garden gate. How foolish these wizards were – though this one was a mudblood.

Filth.

Not even needing his wand, the Dark Lord shoved the woman out of the way, as she hit the closet door she fell and began to scream, "Harry!"

"Avada Kedavra!" He screamed

Lily Potter saw everything then.

As the words spit from his mouth, the sorcerer was thrown in a twisted angle, and a scream erupted from his mouth. His body was contorted and mangled as his cries echoed throughout the house. He thrashed around, arms, legs, torso – hardly visible anymore. Lily had never seen such a sight, and with wide eyed fear, she backed toward the closet door. Then, in a flash of green light, the body was gone.

A brief second's pause ensued, but then her mothering instincts kicked in.

"Harry!" Lily yelled, scrambling on her hands and knees towards her son.

Tears of joy and relief flowed freely from her eyes as she clutched her baby in her arms, he was alive, not even crying, a lightening bolt scar etched upon his forehead was the only sign of any wrong on his body. "Harry, Harry," she sobbed over his little form, and he clutched her back.

"Lily?" she heard from below.

"James!" she screamed back to her husband.

"Lily!" she could hear the relief in Jame's voice. "Lily!" He yelled again as he stumbled over the wreckage in the doorway. "Harry!" he gasped in relief at the sight of his son. "Where is he, Lily? Where did he go?" he pointed his wand at the ready.

"H-he's g-gone! V-v-vanished, screaming," Lily scrambled to her feet, still holding Harry close to her, and ran into James' arms, and began to weep, shaking lightly.

"Shh, shh," he soothed her. "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"I don't know! He tried to kill Harry and then, then... I can't describe it. It looked like he was... destroyed. I couldn't tell, but he was mangled, and screaming, and... and..."

"Shh, it's alright Lily, it's alright."

At that moment, little Harry began grabbing for his father – and James first noticed the scar on his forehead. James gasped and brushed his sons hair away from his face. "Lily, we need to get out of here. We need to find Dumbledore – Peter must have..." James didn't continue, because he couldn't bare the thought of one of his best friends being tortured for information.

"Let's go, then," Lily said, holding James' hand – and with that they disapparated.

The trio landed with a thud outside the Hogwarts gates. James stumbled towards the school, grabbing onto the iron bars. "Help," he whispered into the cold wind of the Halloween night. Within a second, Dumbledore appeared, walking gracefully out of the dark.

"James, Lily," he said, concern in his voice, his usually cheery face creased with lines of concern. With a wave of his wand, the gates were opened, and the trio rushed forward into the sanctity of the school grounds.

"He was there, h-h-he came for us," Lily convulsed, and Harry began to whimper. "Shh, shh," she began to bounce her baby.

"He was there?" Dumbledore repeated. "How did you escape?"

"He... he tried to kill Harry, but... he couldn't. I don't know, Albus, he was screaming and thrashing around – but then he was gone – nowhere in sight. James came up the stairs, and we left."

Dumbledore's look of concern grew.

"What does it mean, Dumbledore?" James asked.

"It means," said Dumbledore,"That we must hide you in the castle until I have had time to think, and time to investigate."

"Thank you," Lily sighed.

The four of them headed back to the Castle, and James touched Dumbledore's shoulder. "There's something you should know,"

"Yes?"

"We changed secret keeper, at the last minute. It was Sirius' idea – Voldemort would go for him, obviously, knowing that we would put our trust in him – so we changed it to Peter. You don't think that... Peter isn't..."

Dumbledore's mouth turned into a tight frown. "I do not know, however, I will put it on the top of my priorities list to have him found. Have you considered that Peter was..."

"Rogue? Never." James said, sure of his friend's innocence.

"If you insist."

They reached the front doors of the castle where Minerva McGonigal was waiting, her lips pursed tight, hands trembling. "Minerva, please show our guests to a comfortable room – they have had an incredible night, and I assume that they desire some sleep."

"Yes, yes, of course," she said, not asking a question but piercing Dumbledore with a stare that said 'You had better explain yourself,'.

They rushed around the castle, passing a student or two with confused looks on their faces, which McGonigal quickly ushered away to their common rooms.

McGonigal showed the Potters to an abandoned classroom, and with a wave of her wand it became a wonderful bed chamber – complete with a crib, a large two-poster bed with Gryffindor colors and a set of pajamas for each person, a blazing fire, and a door that looked as if it led to a full bathroom.

"Thank you, Minerva," Lily whispered, and rushed over to give her old professor a one armed hug.

"Of course, dear, of course," McGonigal whispered, patting Lily's back "I'll have some hot food sent up immediately. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," James said as he sat on the bed, and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

"Goodnight, then," McGonigal said. "You will be safe here, and no one will disturb you till you have had a good night's rest."

"Tea Cozy," McGonigal said quickly to the Gargoyle and quickly ran up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. After leaving the Potters with some warm food, she led her house to the dormitory and told them to stay put. She'd alerted the other teachers about the new arrival – and that she had no idea what was going on at the moment. But as she reached the top of the stairs, she could feel the answers in the air. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, hands folded and deep in thought.

"Well?" the professor asked.

"I have just been to Godric's Hollow," he explained. "And it seems that He is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes; Vanished, vanquished, destroyed, conquered – Whichever term you prefer."

"But how can that be, Albus?"

"Heather-Anne Potter is dead." McGonigal stifled a gasp, "It is my guess that what Lily Potter witnessed when Lord Voldemort tried to kill her son was a direct result of Mrs. Potter's self sacrifice. She gave her life to save her family, therefor protecting them from any harm that Voldemort wished upon them. It is a very old kind of magic, one that Voldemort would not consider – for he does not believe in love, nor has he ever loved anyone. When he tried to kill Harry, the curse was backfired, and now, He is gone."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am sure of it, Minerva,"

"He's gone?"

"Yes."

"For good?"

"For now, at least, I am certain. For quite some time, until he is strong enough to find a way to return. There are many ways in which he may do so... I shall have them secured for the time being. But for now, I believe that he would be too weak. Weeks, moths, years, I do not know how long we have before he is able to return."

"So in plain terms, The Dark Lord is..."

"Gone, yes. But my dear Minerva, this is just my guess. And we must be delicate when James finds out about his mother's death. They were rather close, and with his father's disappearance only last month..."

"Yes, yes, of course."

At that moment, Hagrid came bursting through the doors.

"Got yer owl, professor. I was havin a cup o' brandy in tha pub when it came through the window. I ran as fas' as I could. What's this about Lily an' James?"

"They were attacked this evening by Lord Voldemort" (Hagrid yelled "No!") "But they made it out alive. Voldemort has been destroyed, he was ripped from his body when he tried to kill little Harry. The Potters are safe within the castle at this moment – Do not fret. However, it is complicated, Hagrid, and now I require your assistance."

"O' course, Professor."

"The next order of business is to find Sirius Black. He will want to know that his friends are safe. You may bring him to the castle – he will want to find Peter Pettigrew, but you must convince him that this is a bad idea."

"Yes, Professor, right away." And Hagrid bustled back out the door as fast as he could.

"The whole world will know now, Dumbledore. Hagrid will have everyone he passes know that little Harry Potter destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Why ever shouldn't he, my dear professor? We've had very little to be happy about in the past eleven years – the world is ready for some good news."

"Yes, yes, you're right of course."

"I have a task for you, as well, Professor."

"Which is what?"

"Please go to Spinner's End and locate Severus Snape - "

"The Death Eater?"

" - And bring him here. Tell him nothing, only that I wish to speak to him."

"Of course," Minerva said, and turned on her heel to complete the task which was given to her.

Dumbledore then called upon a house elf from the kitchens, named Twinkle, and asked her to run an errand for him – find Peter Pettigrew.

"Where are they? Where's James? Lily? Where's Harry!" Sirius rushed into the office with Hagrid straight behind him.

"They are safe, sound asleep at the moment, I am told by one of the house elves. There is no need to worry, Sirius."

"And Peter?" his eyes grew cold.

"He is being followed at the moment – I have yet to hear back."

"He gave them up! That cowardice little..." Dumbledore held up a hand.

"We must be patient. But for now, try to get some sleep, Sirius. You may send an owl to your friend Remus, but it is a full moon and I am sure that he is, ah, under the weather."

Sirius nodded, and something crackled and appeared in the room. A house elf with a long nose and bright violet eyes stood at attention. "Yes sir!" She squeaked.

"Netty, please take Mr. Sirius to a comfortable room and fit him with living arrangements. And if you will, something warm to eat. Maybe some treacle-tart?"

"Yes sir!" she squeaked again, and then took a disgruntled looking Sirius by the hand and led him away.

And not a minute after they left, Minerva returned, Severus Snape at her heels. What splendid timing that witch had. "Dumbledore." Snape said curtly.

"Minerva, please allow Severus and myself to speak, I would suggest using this time to check upon any of the students who may be roaming around." McGonigal nodded and left.

"Well?" Snape asked, his careful facade ripped away, and his dark eyes were now filled with worry.

"She is alive." Dumbledore said, and Snape sighed. "As well as her husband and child." Snape's eyes snapped up. "The Dark Lord is gone," Snape looked still more incredulous, "When he tried to kill Lily's son he failed, and was defeated."

It took Snape a moment to respond. "Defeated? How?" Snape demanded.

"I have my guesses, but for now I will keep those between myself and professor McGonigal."

Snape nodded. "Where is she now?"

"They are safe in a cozy room, fast asleep."

"May I see her?"

"Only if you wish to see her family as well, I am under the impression that Lily will not be letting her men out of sight for the time being. She wouldn't even use the restroom, apparently, because she did not wish to leave them."

"Stop - " Snape said, shaking his head. "I still want to see her."

"I will inquire as to if Mrs. Potter will accept you appearance. I will not force her to see you if she wishes not to."

By noon the next day, owls were swooping in and out of Hogwarts, parents writing to their children, children writing to their parents, the minister of magic writing to Dumbledore – was it true? Harry Potter had survived an attack from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Could it be possible? Students were running amuck through the halls, blasting party favors and sending sparks through the air. The news of Voldemort's downfall had spread like fiend fire and everyone was celebrating, and all through the country, witches and wizards were raising their glasses to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

James and Lily however, kept little Harry out of the fuss. Waking up half past ten, the family was greeted by Dumbledore and Sirius. It took nearly two hours for Dumbledore to fully explain his "guess" and by the end of it, Lily was sobbing with glee, and James, though broken hearted by his mother's death, couldn't help but rejoice either.

"Did you hear that Harry?" Lily gasped and stood up, baby in her arms. "You're safe! Nobody is coming for you, my sweet little boy," she raised him up and spun him around the room. The baby giggled. James jumped up as well and clapped his hands together once, then ran to hug his wife and son.

"There is one more thing," Dumbledore began. The family, as well as Sirius, stood to attention. "I have a request, visitor for you all. This man regrets any part he played in Voldemort's attack, and also meant to redeem himself, by informing myself of His plans. Without him, we would not have known to hide you. I shall only escort him in if you allow me to," Dumbledore bowed slightly.

"Who is it, Dumbledore?" James asked, stilly holding his wife.

"Severus Snape."

Lily sucked in a breath, while the two marauders present couldn't help but narrow their eyes.

"But he was the one who told Him about the prophesy!" James exclaimed.

"What do you mean, informed you?" Lily demanded.

"Severus was the one who told me of the Dark Lord's plans. When he heard that Voldemort had marked Lily Evans and her family for death, he came to me straight away."

"And he became spy for you? For Lily's life?"

"Indeed, James."

"Snivellus..."

"Please don't call him that," Lily whispered. James shot her a look, but immediately erased it from his face and softened his expression. He rubbed her arm and whispered an apology.

"Shall I allow him in?" Dumbledore asked.

James looked to Lily, his face represented an open minded man. Sirius however, scoffed in the corner.

Lily thought about this. Did she want to see Severus? After all these years? He was still the same. As a school boy he singled her out, refused to taunt her as he did all the other children of her birthright, and as a man he became spy for the opposing team to spare her life, even if killing and torturing other families hadn't cost him a second of sleep. How many mothers cried for lost children because of him. How many husbands would weep for their lost loves? How many children would grow up without parents because of Severus' ruthlessness?

"No... no not now. It's much too soon, Professor. Would you let him know that I am too overwhelmed at this moment to see him?" Lily asked. But this was only half true. If Lily were being completely honest with herself, she was too afraid to speak with her long lost best friend.

"As you wish," Dumbledore bowed again, and left the room.

By the end of the evening, more news had come, and Dumbledore had a private word with James and Sirius while Lily took Harry for a walk about the grounds with Professor McGonigal.

"Well?" Sirius inquired.

"Your friend Peter has gone into hiding," Dumbledore said sadly.

"What?" demanded James.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore looked from one pair of eyes to the next. He knew the depth of the friendship between the four schoolboys, and knew that it would injure them greatly to hear the news he was about to deliver. "It troubles me to inform you of this unhappy news, but it seems that Peter Pettigrew has been a double agent for Voldemort. For quite some time. He was not tortured for information, he went to Voldemort on his own accord, and willingly gave up your whereabouts, James."

"No!" James clenched his fists, "Peter wouldn't do that to me. He's my friend... I've known him since we were eleven! Dumbledore, you must be mistaken."

"I am not mistaken, though I wish I were," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"That no good wormtail!" Sirius muttered. "And _I … _I persuaded you to switch... James..."

"What?"

"What if your mother hadn't died? You would be dead. Lily would be dead. Your son..."

"This is not your fault, Sirius," Dumbledore said firmly, and with a slight twinkle in his eye. "You only did what you thought was best for you friends, and you trusted Pettigrew. Trust is immensely important, and Peter's treacherous acts are not your doing – he has brought this upon himself. And he should have known that the good will always prevail. He will be arrested, and put on trial."

"Are you sure?" James asked sadly. "I can't... Peter was always terrified of..."

"Think about it James, Peter always hung around stronger, more powerful wizards – those who could protect him, like us. Why didn't I see it... we _knew_ there was someone... and I thought it was Remus. I'll never be able to make it up to him, I swear."

James rubbed his face tiredly.

Suddenly, he sat upright with a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there for days. "I hope he's sent to Azkaban for life. I trusted him, and he sold me out, he sold my family out. He would deserve it."


	2. Chapter 2

In the months that followed, the Potters slowly began to morph into their old lifestyle. With a team of close friends from the Order of the Phoenix, their house was restored to its former glory in Godric's Hollow. They had Bathilda Bagshot over for tea every Thursday afternoon, Harry was zooming around the house with his toy broom, and the family was allowed to stretch their legs and go outside – to James' great relief. He and Sirius were even allowed to help the Auror Department hunt down the remaining Death Eaters with special permission from Mad Eye Moody.

It was James and Sirius that caught Peter Pettigrew, and it was James and Sirius who testified against him at the trial. Peter pleaded with the court, crying that he was innocent, that he hadn't know what he was doing. Unfortunately for Peter, there were even some Death Eaters who were caught that were able to testify against him in court. As James had wished, Wormtail received a life sentence in Azkaban, though no one was entirely certain that he would last that long, with all of the Death Eaters within the walls of Azkaban themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you!" Sung a chorus of voices around the young black haired boy. Harry Potter had just turned eleven, and was happily sitting in the dining room of his home in Godric's Hollow, a cake with eleven magically colored candles in front of him. Around him were the smiling faces of his mother, father, and god father. Not to mention his best friend in the whole world, Ronald Weasley and his mother, two twin brothers, Fred and George, and younger sister Ginny.

Harry and Ron had met at a reunion party for the Order of the Phoenix members just last year, celebrating a decade of peace – they had been best friends ever since. Joining them was also Mrs. Bagshot, a kind old lady who lived down the road from Harry who treated him as her own grandson, and Rubeus Hagrid, one of Harry's favorite people in the world who also happened to work at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Harry would be attending in the fall. He had just received his letter the week before, and was ready for a trip to Diagon Alley with Ron in a few days time.

"Make a wish, Harry!" Ron encouraged him gleefully.

"Make it count," Sirius cautioned, but a smile was stretched over his shining face. Harry sucked in a breath, and thought of his deepest, most desperate desire; To be accepted at Hogwarts as more than just 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Harry had grown up sheltered from the public wizarding world – his parents feared that the fame he would receive in the spot light would affect his childhood, and so they kept him out of it as much as possible. Of course they could not prevent the occasional wizard or witch running up and shaking his hand, so at the young age of seven they had explained the strange events that had occurred six years previously. The news had very little affect on Harry at all, he still saw himself as an average little boy – though one thing was explained. He'd had dreams since he could remember about a flash of green light and his mother's voice calling his name. But now when average citizens approached him on the street, Harry became shy and slightly awkward, not sure how to handle his fame. His only hope was that at Hogwarts, he could continue to be the normal kid he was at home with his family and friends, and not receive hand shakes from every other student who spotted the scar on his forehead.

With a huff, he let out his breath and blew out every single one of the colored flames. The crowd around him cheered, and he beamed up at his mother and father, who were absolutely glowing with pride. Lily Potter swooped down to give her son a kiss on the cheek, and James gave his son a hug around his middle.

"My little boy is growing up, eleven!" Lily cried.

"Yeh look just like yer dad did when he was yer age," Hagrid said, patting Harry on the shoulder once James had released him.

"Come, come," Bathilda said then, "I'd like to see the boy open some presents before I leave for my book signing,"

"Open ours first!" Fred said, grabbing a box from the kitchen counter, and shoving it in front of Harry. The crowd became smaller around him as they all peaked to see what he would receive, and Lily conjured up a pad of paper and retrieved a pen to write down names and gifts for reference when writing thank you notes.

Harry was very pleased with his supply. The Weasleys had supplied him with all his favorite sweets; Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and at least a dozen Chocolate Frogs. Hagrid had made Harry a home baked cake with pink icing and green lettering that spelled out "Happy Birthday Harry!" and a brand new set of quills to take to Hogwarts. Mrs. Bagshot had given him both _Hogwarts, A History_, and _A History of Magic_, saying "You'll want to read as much of those as you can, that way you'll be completely prepared come September," she said, but then handed him another box of sweets. Sirius had given him a signed poster with moving pictures signed by Harry's favorite Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons. And lastly, from his parents, a brilliant snowy white owl by the name of Headwig.

"Thank you so much, everyone," Harry said, looking over his pile of presents, Headwig rested on his hand, nipping affectionately at his thumb.

"Don't forget, you promised that you would clean her cage and feed her if we got you an owl," Lily reminded him. "We'll be holding you to that promise till you go to Hogwarts,"

"I promise," Harry said happily, and then set off toward the living room with Ron, Fred, George. Ginny stayed behind, still blushing behind her mother's skirt as she watched the boys head off without her. Lily smiled kindly at her and took her hand to show her some magic with her wand to entertain her while James cleaned up and the rest of the guests had a chance to talk.

"What do you suppose it'll be like?" Ron asked Harry as the four of them sat in a circle on the floor of the living room.

"Brilliant," Harry said, dreamily.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, you're no longer our brother," George said to Ron, who gulped.

"And if you are, try not to embarrass us, we've got a reputation to uphold." said Fred.

"As rule breakers?" Ron countered.

"Exactly," Fred said. "I don't think I could bear the shame of another Weasley model student. Percy's already gotten Prefect, he's on his way to be just like Bill and Charlie," he said solemnly.

"I expect he's shut up in his room shining his badge," muttered George. "At this rate there'll be nothing left of it."

"So he did get Prefect, then?" Harry asked, petting Headwig.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen mum when she heard," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Pathetic," Fred said.

"Boys! Its time to go home!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Awww, mum! Just ten more minutes?" Ron called back.

"No, Ronald, your father will be home and I have to prepare supper!"

Ron's shoulders slumped as Fred and George started to stand up.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "We've still got Diagon Alley next week. Can you believe it? We're finally getting _wands_." Ron instantly grinned.

"Brilliant."

The two boys walked out into the kitchen and towards the formal sitting room in the front of the house where the fire place was connected to the Floo Network. Harry and Ron hugged quickly, and then with a cheerful, "See you next week!" From Mrs. Weasley, they were gone. Hagrid was too big for the fireplace and so he and Mrs. Bagshot left out the front door, each giving Harry a warm hug, saying their final thanks to Lily and James, and wishing Harry one last 'Happy Birthday'.

September first came faster than Harry could possibly imagine. In no time at all, he was packed with Headwig's cage beside him, hooting gleefully. He pocketed his new Phoenix feather wand securely, and took his mother's hand.

The fact that Harry's wand shared the same core as Voldemort's worried James and Lily. When in the wand shop, they had been frightened of the connection between the wands. They contacted Dumbledore immediately after arriving home, only to find out that Olivander had already written to him, explaining the phenomenon. But Dumbledore told them not to worry, that the connection would not be relevant unless the two wands were to actually face each other in combat, which was highly unlikely. And so the subject was dropped.

The family trio pushed through the throng of muggles trying to reach Platform 9 ¾. "Hurry, James! He's going to miss the train!" Lily called, pulling the front of Harry's trolly as Harry pushed from the rear. He was feeling anxious, butterflies were churning in his stomach as if he had stage fright. It would all be better when he found Ron.

They finally reached the brick wall between Platforms Nine and Ten, and Harry gulped. James patted his shoulder, "Watch me go first, and then you can come. Your mum will follow right after, alright?"

Harry nodded, and Lily ushered James in front of her, where he took off at a start toward the brick wall. Just where he should have smacked into the wall, he disappeared, and Harry's eyes popped. "Ready, Harry?" Lily asked. He simply nodded. "Remember what your father did, start out at a run," she encouraged. Taking another deep breath, Harry bottled up his courage and began to sprint toward the barrier, pushing his trolly in front of him with Hedwig hooting incessantly. He squinted his eyes and braced himself for a fall, but just like that, he morphed through the wall. And suddenly, he was in a new world. A scarlet train was puffing smoke straight in front of him, reading _Hogwarts Express_ on the side. A sign above him said _Platform 9 ¾ _and he smiled.

"Harry!" Looking around, Harry spotted Ron and Mrs. Weasley chatting with James. He pushed his trolly toward them as Lily caught up behind him. As they reached them, Ron seemed to be regaining color in his face and relaxing. And suddenly, with his mother and father beside him, Harry began to notice people staring, whispering, pointing at them. He furrowed his brows and stiffened by a small margin, but James could see the change. He looked around and made eye contact with the people staring, making them turn away to hide the fact that they had, indeed, been staring.

"Don't let it bother you, Harry," he said as Harry begun flattening his untidy hair in front of his scar to hide it. "It'll be a bit bothersome at first but they'll find something else to think about," he said.

"Five minutes till departure!" Someone shouted.

"I'll put their trunks away, shall I?" James offered, and grabbed both Harry and Ron's trunks and headed towards the train. Mrs. Weasley then took Ron into a tight embrace, and Lily followed suit. She pulled Harry int her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Mum!" Harry whispered, "People are already staring!"

She smiled and wiped a tear away, "I'm sorry," she whispered back, "I just can't believe you're going to Hogwarts already..."

"He'll be fine," James said happily as he came back. "Hogwarts will be like home to you now, its where you'll spend the best years of your life,"

"And you won't tell me where the secret passages are?" Harry pleaded for the tenth time since they'd left the house. James laughed.

"No, no, no. Thats something you've got to do for yourself. Or at least try to get them yourself... Who knows, maybe you'll uncover something I didn't!"

"Don't encourage rule breaking, James," Lily said, "Merlin knows Harry doesn't need half the trouble you got into when you were in school,"

"One minute!" Called the voice again. Harry turned to his parents.

"We love you," Lily said, sniffing.

"Do us proud, Harry," James said, grinning, and hugged his son. Lily hugged the two of them and then let go. "Better get on now, find a good compartment." she said.

"Ready?" Ron said as his mother finally let go of him.

"Lets go," Harry said, grabbing Headwig's cage off the floor and climbing up the first step of the train. He turned back to his parents, who were arm in arm, smiling and waving proudly to him. Lily mouthed _We Love You_ once again before Harry turned and climbed into the train with Ron.

"Lets get a compartment," Ron said. It took a minute, but they found one halfway down the train that was empty. Taking seats from across each other, they both heaved a sigh.

Harry looked out the window and watched as they left the train station. The sun was shining brightly overhead and the sky was an intense shade of blue, not a cloud in sight. Would people really stare at him as they had on the platform? He didn't entirely see the fuss... he had a lightening shaped scar from an evil wizard – thats something that most children would like to forget, right? Harry turned back to Ron and smiled.

"Can you believe it?"

Ron shook his head. "If we're not in Gryffindor, Fred and George'll tease the mickey out of us."

"We will, everyone in our families have been in Gryffindor."

Ron's eyes widened for a moment, "Could you imagine if we weren't in the same house? What a nightmare..."

Just imagining it scared Harry. He couldn't imagine life without having a friend like Ron to support him. How on earth could he start at Hogwarts without him? Harry suddenly felt very sad for all the muggle borns who came to school without knowing anyone, without knowing anything about the school before getting their letter, without having their parents be able to teach them the ins and outs of their world.

The two friends talked for what felt like ages as the train slowly began to pass by farms and barley fields, and the sun began to fall across the sky getting increasingly smaller. The sweets trolly came by and Harry used the money his father had given him specifically for this to buy them each their favorite treats. It wasn't until the sun had begun to set that a girl with bushy brown hair passed by their compartment and opened the door.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one,"

"No," Harry said and Ron shook his head. Then the girl gasped.

"You're Harry Potter! I've read _all_ about you. I'm Hermione Granger, muggle born. Mum and dad were so pleased when I received my letter, and all I could think of was how far behind I already was. We went straight to Diagon Alley and I read everything I could about the history of Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. Its fascinating, isn't it? Your story, especially." she said smiling. Then turning to Ron, who had his face stuffed with sweets, "And... you are?"

"Won Weaswey," he said, trying to swallow.

"Pleasure." Then turning back to Harry, "You both best get your robes on, I expect we'll be arriving soon." And with that, she shut the compartment door once again and left.

Harry and Ron shared a knowing look that said '_that one's a nutter!'_, and then happily returned to eating their chocolate frogs.


End file.
